Mass Effect: Invictus
by General Meridius
Summary: In This Story Humanity And The Systems Alliance Are Stronger. Pushing the Turians Back And Becoming an Independent Sovereign Nation. The Galaxy Watches With Hungry Eyes, Waiting For The Right Moment To Claim Everything Humanity Has Created. Events Are Set Into Motion Behind The Scenes, Revelations Will Occur But All Will Come To Understand the Human Term Invictus. AU and Rated M
1. Chapter One: Hidden Agenda's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of it's inherent themes, or any other theme that is present in this work of fiction that may be present in other works of fiction. This is created without the goal of financial gain.**

**Authors Note: **I would like to start by saying hello everyone and welcome. I thank you for taking your time to read this piece of work. There are themes from Halo, Titanfall and possibly others I am going to put into this. This first chapter is a test run so to speak and if it does well I will continue, if not then I may carry it on either way, depends how I feel about it.

**Edit: **This chapter will bear close resemblance to a chapter in Eterna1Soldier's Predestined. The reason is because i love the way it is portrayed from the Council's point of view. I was suggested to place this here as well as the end of the first chapter to avoid negative feedback.

**Mass Effect: Invictus**

**(-(||)-)**

Councillor Morvayn stepped out of the elevator and into his own private apartment on the Presidium. The Monnovian Suite was home to some of the most powerful and influential Salarians in the galaxy. Belonging to many of the previous Councillor's. The design was ancient but nonetheless as beautiful as the traditional Salarian designs before meeting the Asari, there cultural influence was wide-scale. The apartment complex itself had cutting edge surveillance systems alongside C-Sec guards at every entrance or exit, patrolling the perimeter nearby. Such a similar set-up also belonged to the Asari and Turian Councillor's.

The entire complex is a symbol of Salarian prestige through the millennia, many pieces of artwork dedicated to some of the most renowned Salarian heroes, such as the Silent Step who defeated a nation with a single shot, or the Ever Alert who kept armies at bay with hidden facts. These heroes are reminders that Salarian intervention and influence have kept the galaxy spinning and ensured civilisations continuity.

Councillor Morvayn saw his aide sat at a nearby table with a data-pad in hand, his unwavering attention focused solely on the pad in front of him. His whole demeanour displayed concern. The omni-tool on his arm alerted him and stole his attention, causing his frown to deepen.

Morvayn walked up to his aide.

"Are you alright Valern?" Morvayn asked as he closed in

Valern, his aide, looked up and his demeanour brightened like it always did. "Good day Councillor, I trust that you slept well?"

"No worse than usual" replied Morvayn as he took a seat opposite Valern.

Valern was the most dependable individual that Morvayn had ever employed and dare he say it that he had ever met. Only being the age of 15, Valern lacked experience but he made up for that in competence and his increasingly growing field of intelligence. Morvayn had met the young Salarian just two years ago on Sur'kesh. Valern had originally been born to a Dalatrass from the planet Mannovai, after completing his education he planned to move onto working within the STG but one chance of fate saw to it that Valern ran into Morvayn during a banquet at the Dalatrass of the whole Salarian Union. One conversation and Valern was hooked. The prospect of political manoeuvring and manipulation captured his interest. Ever since, Morvayn has become an unofficial mentor to Valern.

The main reason that Morvayn mentored Valern was because, even though he wouldn't openly admit it, Valern reminded him of himself.

"Did you pass along my message?" asked Morvayn

Valern looked back at his omni-tool "I'm afraid not Councillor, the Turian Embassy appears to be extremely preoccupied at the moment" Valern tapped at his omni-tool and begun playing a recording.

"_I'm sorry but Councillor Faux is unavailable right now, he has a busy schedule and cannot meet with any officials today. Regrettably we ask that you contact our official Embassy services to arrange an appointment more in line with the Councillor's schedule. We thank you for your patience and hope that this is not an inconvenience..."_

Valern ceased the recording. Morvayn sat there annoyed, the Turians were treating him like a cloaca and he didn't like it.

"What sort of nonsense is that?" asked Morvayn

Valern just shrugged his shoulders.

"See if you can contact his direct line, they will keep us waiting for decades and they know I don't have _that_ long" asked Morvayn

"I can't sir, I've already tried that. I'm not sure what is going on over there but the Turians seemed to have become very reclusive and uncooperative lately. I have contacted the Asari Councillor's aide and she reported the same thing" replied Valern, his frustration evident in his voice.

"And what about the Volus? Could you get a message through them? I'm sure we have a few buttons we can press to get the desired response" suggested Morvayn

"Hmm, I hadn't considered that, one moment Councillor" replied Valern as he stood up.

Morvayn observed Valern as he made the call to the Volus Embassy, he begun to pace as he usually does when talking over the line.

"Yes, I'm calling on behalf of the Salarian Councillor, Morvayn..." Valern tapped at his omni-tool putting the call on loud speaker so Morvayn could hear.

"_What can I assist you . . (hiss) . . with today?"_

"The Councillor would very much like it if you could put me through to the Volus Ambassador, Din Korlack. Is that possible?" asked Valern

"_I'm sorry but the Volus Ambassador . . (hiss) is unavailable right now, his busy schedule is currently keeping him from . . (hiss) . . his normal duties. Please contact the official Embassy lines to arrange an appointment more in line with the . . (hiss) . . Ambassador's schedule. Thank you and have a pleasant day"_

Valern ended the call and looked back to his mentor, his frustration evident on his face.

"This is just the start Councillor, the Turian and Volus Embassies won't even allow us to plot a shuttle to them!" exclaimed Valern as he takes a seat opposite Morvayn.

"This cannot be a coincidence, something is going on and I'm kept out of the loop!" barked Morvayn

Valern rotated the data-pad and slid it over to Morvayn for him to get a good look at.

"Sir, you have no idea. I wasn't sure before but now . . ." trailed Valern

Morvayn begun to read the data-pad.

"_High priority message_

_The Turian Hierarchy has pulled at least 400,000 soldiers from peace-keeping duties. Hierarchy command has recalled 30% of reserves from all branches into active service. At least 5 million soldiers have been put into stand by status. The 12th, 13th and 17th Fleets have been relocated to the colony world of Hephaestus. Dry-docks have been ordered to up production by 30-40%._

_We have observed the Turians beginning construction of at least 3 new Dreadnoughts and the accompanying fleet to support them._

_Several of our agents within the Vol Protectorate have gone silent. However we have noticed the re-allocation of a vast fund well over 50 billion credits being used to support the recent actions by the Turian Hierarchy. The Volus have even begun to secure reserves presumably under preparation to hand over to the Hierarchy. _

_The implications of these movements are serious, pending further investigation."_

_**The Turians are preparing an invasion force, but for whom?**_

"It seems that the Turians are preparing for an invasion Valern and with no clear target I might add" stated Morvayn "With the Volus being just as dismissive, it makes me wonder if the security of Citadel space is at risk whether from outside forces or . . . inside forces"

Valern understood the message, after all he had spent the entire morning trying to disprove what he had been told. But it all seems to point to an imminent invasion. The likely target being the Citadel Council, with no other obvious target.

"But wouldn't that be counterproductive sir? They could not beat the combined forces of the Asari Republics and that of the Salarian Union" claimed Valern

"No they couldn't not unless they struck first" Morvayn rebuked

Once Valern understood his point, he paled slightly.

"I'm sure that the Union is already taking the appropriate measures Valern, but we are the players on this side of the plan." Morvayn reassured him "Come, we must leave"

Morvayn stood up and started walking to the elevator.

"Sir where are we going?" asked Valern, genuinely confused

"You said that we couldn't get a skycar to the Turian Embassy, so we walk. Get Councillor Tevos to meet with us on the way" ordered Morvayn.

**(-(||)-)**

Councillor Morvayn and Valern were waiting just 5 minutes away from the Turian Embassy. Gathering significant attention from passers by. Morvayn had contacted Sur'kesh in the time it took him to get over to his current position. The Dalatrass had already begun preparing Salarian Naval Forces for pre-emptive strikes across a wide area of Turian space, should their worst fears be proven true. Something that Morvayn didn't want to be true, they had to be wrong.

"How much longer?" asked Morvayn

"The Asari Councillor should be here right about . . ."

"Now" answered Councillor Tevos as she turned the corner nearby.

Morvayn and Valern both shifted their attention to Tevos. She strode up to them both with her personal assistant, Misona, behind her. Her walk filled with confidence.

"Councillor Morvayn, I'm happy we could meet here under such short and uncertain circumstances" Tevos said as she came to a stop just in front of them.

"As am I" Morvayn responded honestly "I hope you government has taken the necessary steps in the event that our fears are realised?"

Tevos looked to her aide and then nodded before returning her gaze to the Salarians. Her aide stepped forward and handed them a data-pad before stepping back again.

"_Asari Republic vessels are committed in the event of Turian aggression or the proof of plans as such by the Turian Hierarchy Asari commando's are currently awaiting deployment on the edge of Turian space."_

"I trust that you understand our loyalty to old allies my dear" replied Tevos "But now that we have agreed to your request you must also acquiesce to ours"

"Tevos, why do you think I had us meet here" responded Morvayn as he crossed his arms "We have been allies with the Hierarchy for millennia and friends with the Turian Councillor for over a decade, we at least owe the Councillor a chance to explain himself."

Without so much as another word Tevos begun striding off towards the Turian Embassy, her aide in tow. Morvayn and Valern quickly joined her. From this distance it was easy to notice how different the Embassy had become. There were at least 5 more C-Sec patrols moving around the building, with an extra guard at the main door. The window bulkheads were sealed tight. The addition of such methods must have been subtle or they would have gained significant attention. But it was evidently clear it seemed more like a fortified base than an Embassy.

Wordlessly they begun to make their way not to the main entrance but to the privileged side entrance. As they turned said corner they came to a stop directly in front of three C-Sec guards standing at an equal distance from one another before the door. All well-armed and standing firmly still. The group walked up to the guards only for the centre guard to step forward with a hand raised in front of him. The gesture being obvious.

Stop.

"Councillor Tevos, Councillor Morvayn it is an honour to have you both here on such short notice" the C-Sec officer stated, obviously expecting them "I am Lieutenant Felix of the Embassy's Security Force" he place a hand over his chest and bowed, a standard Asari greeting directed at Tevos and then stood erect with his right hand raised above his head with his first finger pointed upwards, a standard Salarian greeting directed at Morvayn.

Morvayn and Tevos both noticed two the other two guards seemed nervous whereas this one was not in the slightest nervous; a seasoned C-Sec officer no doubt.

Tevos returned the gesture and then said "We are here to meet with Councillor Faux, the matter is urgent and cannot be delayed. Please lead the way to him at once"

"I'm sorry Councillor" Felix all too quickly responded "The Councillor is currently in meetings with high level officials from Palaven and must not be disturbed. With his sincerest apologies, the Councillor has a very busy schedule he must see to and cannot undertake unexpected visits. If you would like we could arrange for a meeting more in line with his schedule, would that be suitable?"

"That would not be suitable as I just said, the matter is becoming increasingly urgent and we must not delay" Tevos responded forcefully, her calm posture not betraying her current aggravation.

Councillor Faux isn't the most social creature, even by Turian standards, but he would never deny an audience with another Councillor, not unless . . . . he was ordered to.

_The Turians are up to something significant_

"Lieutenant Felix, we _must_ speak with the Councillor, so lead us to him or step aside Officer" ordered Morvayn

"I'm sorry Councillor but I can't do that" replied Felix, fidgeting slightly.

"The Councillor gave you an _order_ Officer" rebuked Tevos "It is your _duty_ to follow it"

_Appeal to his sense of Turian honour, very smart – Thought Morvayn_

Lieutenant Felix looked visibly shaken, looking back to his subordinates for support but they remained in place.

"I'm sorry Councillor's but my orders are to-"

"We do not have time for this, Valern, Misona wait here while me and Tevos go inside" ordered Valern.

Tevos and Valern both moved forward but the other two guards stepped forward to meet them with an arm outstretched each, blocking their path forward.

"This grows tiresome!" concluded Tevos as she met Felix' gaze with a ferocious glare, a biotic aura surrounding her body "Myself and Councillor Morvayn are going to proceed into the Turian Embassy and _you will not_ impede our advance" it was as much a threat as it was a standing order.

Felix struggled visibly to decide which set of orders to follow. Evidently he decided to follow those that were most immediate and stepped aside, forcing his subordinates to do the same. Valern and Misona moved away as the Councillor's advanced, their role finished for the moment. Just as the Councillor's entered the Embassy and the door's closed, they could hear Felix begin talking over his comms.

It had been a great deal of time since either of the Councillor's had to set foot inside the Turian Embassy, but they both remembered their way around. The Embassy, like all Turian architecture was incredibly organized and ordered to the point of being unnerving. Every centimetre of the structure was designed to make the most efficient use of space possible. Plain to the point of being Spartan and completely unassuming, nothing stood out to capture attention. Everything served a specific purpose, part of the greater whole. In contrast to Turian society it must have been intended to resemble.

They turned a corner into the Embassy proper. Being introduced to a new sight. The Embassy proper was filled with extra desks for a great deal more Turians to be working at any one time. What was most notable however were the guards in the room at every exit. Wearing distinct Onyx coloured hard-suits and equipped with top of the line weaponry. Their famous, or infamous insignia displayed proudly on their right shoulders.

"What are Blackwatch soldiers doing on the Citadel?" asked Morvayn

"I have no idea, but we're about to find out" responded Tevos as she gestured to the Turian approaching them with intent.

The Turian came to a stop in front of them and saluted as befitting of a superior officer.

"Councillor's, my name is 1st Lieutenant Corinthus, Councillor Faux has instructed me to take you to him, please follow me if you will" Corinthus proceeded to move past them and back the way they came, leading them away from the elevator to the Councillor's office.

"Where is the Councillor?" asked Tevos

"In a secure room at the back of the complex" came his short but direct reply. Something that Morvayn liked about him.

As they walked further down the corridor, an unseen scanner read Corinthus' biometrics and opened a previously unnoticeable door.

"This way please" said Corinthus

Tevos and Morvayn didn't allow their astonishment to show, but they both made mental notes of this secret door.

As they were walking, Morvayn remembered that the legendary Blackwatch regiment was the best of Turian Special Forces. Utilised only in the fiercest of battles where failure is not an option. Corinthus himself had a recent scar on his face and his hard-suit showed signs of recent wear, mass accelerator markings from shots fired.

_Just who are the Turians fighting?_

As they walked through the small disclosed corridor, Corinthus input a code on his omni-tool and the door at the end slid open, he stood to the side to allow the Councillor's through. They proceeded through the door and into a large conference room. Whatever was being discussed, was replaced with a lingering silence as their attention turned to the Councillor's. No Turian in the room was not of high rank, each one a high ranking General or Politician. Councillor Faux was sat at the head of the table, tapping away at the holographic controls. Removing the projected star charts, of which neither Councillor recognised, from view.

"This meeting will have to continue later, dismissed" ordered Faux

The Turians all stood up and saluted, before turning to leave. Each of their expressions were neutral, some even seemingly hostile. But none were welcoming. The door slid shut after the last Turian left.

"This is an unexpected visit Councillor's" Faux responded.

"I believe it is, we had begun to believe you had grown tired of us Faux" responded Morvayn

"Nothing of the sort, I was hoping you would have been here earlier" Faux gave a small smile to his colleagues

Neither Tevos or Morvayn returned the smile, Morvayn however allowed Tevos to speak first. Her cold gaze meeting Faux' eyes.

"We have questions that need answers" she pointed out

"Such as?" asked Faux

"Why has the Hierarchy being behaving erratically lately?" asked Tevos

"I'm sure I have no idea-"

"Why has the Turian Hierarchy raised naval production by 30%?" quizzed Morvayn

"As you both know the Hierarchy has been pushing for increased patrols in Citadel Space, which we need as our races expand further into the Traverse" responded Faux "We are merely thinking ahead of course"

"Is that so?" asked Tevos disbelievingly "Is that why your government has pulled a quarter of it's reserves back into active service?"

"Tevos we-"

"And preparing to mobilize 5 million soldiers along a very select region of space" added Morvayn "What exactly became of the 17th expeditionary fleet?"

Faux' mandibles twitched in surprise, even Tevos was caught by that news but did well to suppress it.

"How do you know about that?" asked Faux

"The same way I know that the Volus are moving vast sums of money to support the Hierarchy in it's endeavour to do who knows what" replied Morvayn.

This time Councillor Faux just sat there, silent.

"Councillor, you once told me that deception doesn't work when the opponent knows your lying" stated Tevos

Faux just stared back at her.

"Faux, you do understand how the recent behaviour of the Hierarchy has made the Union very uneasy" claimed Morvayn "We have been preparing to launch pre-emptive strikes against Turian infrastructure should our worst fears be proven true"

This elicited a response from Faux, albeit small scale. He sat up more rigidly, his attention firmly set on Morvayn. It wasn't so much a threat what Morvayn had stated. But the implications were known to all present.

"Very well, I was ordered to prevent you from learning the truth for as long as possible" responded Faux, much to the relief of the other Councillor's "Under the circumstances I think we have withheld the information long enough, to an almost dangerous moment"

Faux straightened himself out professionally and replaced his demeanour with his usual self.

"Exactly two galactic standard months ago the 17th expeditionary fleet came into contact with a small group of five vessels in the Circinius system. They were trying to activate the dormant mass relay number 314 on the edge of Citadel space. The Commander of the fleet assumed they were pirates or slavers attempting to find an alternate route into Citadel space. The Commander ordered his fleet to secure the system.

Their ships, were what we believed to be two cargo sized vessels and three light cruiser-sized combat vessels, did not respond to the fleets hails nor cease their actions. The commander was forced to engage and neutralise the threat. They managed to eradicate all but one of the escaping cargo vessels with the loss of two frigates and their crew. Upon searching the debris of the enemy vessels they discovered that they were not pirates but rather ships belonging to an as of yet undiscovered Alien species"

"Councillor" Tevos started "Do you mean to tell me that the Turian Hierarchy fired upon Alien vessels in a First Contact scenario?"

"Technically yes, but in the Commander's defence he was acting in accordance with Citadel Law, blindly opening relays is not only dangerous but highly irresponsible" came Faux' quick reply

"This is different Faux, this race could not have been expected to know our laws" replied Morvayn

"As I said, the Commander assumed this was a matter of piracy, not a First Contact situation, regardless we have to deal with the consequences now" responded Faux

"And what would those consequences be? As unfortunate as the situation may be, do you think it justifies the large scale military build up we have been seeing?" countered Morvayn

"Unfortunately Councillor's, the situation quickly spiralled out of control" stated Faux "The Aliens sent a rapid reactionary force and decimated the 17th expeditionary fleet exactly one galactic standard day after the first encounter. I'm sure you both know my people well enough to know what their response was"

Of course they did. The Turians have never believed in minor skirmishes. Throughout their history it has always been decimation through overwhelming force and fire-power and remains their doctrine for warfare. It was either peace time or all out total war, there is no middle ground for Turian society.

Faux continued. "What happened for the next few weeks were numerous engagements against small strike forces in unexplored regions of space. Technologically the Alien vessels seemed inferior to our own in some ways while more advanced in others. Surprising, given that we recently discovered that they are relatively new to space-flight and mass effect physics. But they displayed surprising innovations that we have never faced before. We encountered no vessels larger than a standard light cruiser. Even still they showed remarkably surprising degree of naval tactics"

Morvayn was genuinely intrigued while Tevos grasped the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Faux, for over a month the Hierarchy has engaged these Aliens without once attempting to alert us to the potential threat. Did your people not once consider sending a diplomatic team to open negotiations with these people?" frustration was rising in her voice. The implications of this would be felt for decades, perhaps even centuries to come. Another major first contact scenario turned sour.

"These Aliens had demonstrated an ability to fight Hierarchy forces very effectively and a willingness to do so. We thought it ideal to secure the region first and then push for negotiations. We don't want a potential naval threat to our territory do we now?" rebuked Faux

"You should have attempted to negotiate first" spat Tevos, unconvinced by that line of thought.

"While I do agree with Councillor Tevos, it does seem the logical step to secure the region" Morvayn added, Faux gave a small approving nod to the Salarian.

"What happened next?" asked Tevos

"We managed to push their forces back to their closest inhabited world. It boasted a moderately sized colony with several millions of their people. After a few short but deadly engagements we were able to wrestle control of the world from them. The defences were small to moderate by our standards, they showed a remarkable talent for naval and ground combat in the defence of this planet. We had decimated the planets defences and assumed that it represented the bulk of their defence. We were wrong"

Faux looked dejected, Tevos looked like she wasn't going to like hearing the next part while Morvayn was only ever more intrigued.

"The Aliens launched a _massive_ counter-offensive, catching our forces off-guard. The Commander in charge of the occupation was forced to surrender after they begun a brutal campaign to wrestle back control of the planet. They had everything from small fighter sized craft to large scale Dreadnoughts and new vessel types with new capabilities."

"Dreadnoughts! These Aliens have Dreadnoughts and you wait until now to inform us of this development!? Is there anything else we should know? If they are capable of repelling Turian forces with such efficiency and have Dreadnoughts at their command then this represents a very serious threat to the entirety of Citadel space, not just the Hierarchy"

"I agree, this information should have been passed on. Your governments failure to share information almost doomed us all in a war on two fronts!" barks Morvayn

"I know that Councillor's believe me. I have been no fan of how my government has conducted this whole disaster, that is why we need to put together a diplomatic team effective immediately" responded Faux

Both Morvayn and Tevos knew Faux well. He was an honest Turian who stood by his morals with extreme rigidity. Honesty, integrity, loyalty, selfless commitment, discipline and courage were his morals. Lately they have come under conflicting scrutiny. Orders from the Hierarchy against his better judgement, loyalty to both his people and the Council.

"That would be best" replied Tevos

"Palaven Command was very arrogant in their assessment I'm afraid. They expected a young, inexperienced and weak race that would be easy to subdue. The plan was to take control of their nearest world and force them to the negotiating table. There even discussions of forcing the Humans into assimilation as a client race! Something I strongly disagree with" informed Faux with great shame

"The _Humans_?" asked both Tevos and Morvayn simultaneously.

"Correct, that is what they call themselves. The last thing Palaven Command expected was for the Humans to fight as well as they did and win a major victory. Since there victory at Shanxi, they have been slowly taking back the ground we have taken from them with large assault forces. High Command is embarrassed, angry and want revenge" said Faux

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Tevos to hide her frustration.

"I'm not interested in the wounded pride's of the Hierarchy's generals. This matter threatens not just your own people, but potentially ours and the rest of the Council aligned races" stated Tevos angrily

"I too would recommend not escalating this conflict, it bears to much resemblance to our galaxy's history" added Morvayn

"Then perhaps we can help one another" suggested Faux "Councillor's, we do not yet fully know the Humans capabilities. Our scientists are certain that they are a young race and therefore their reach cannot be great and neither can their naval strength. If this turns to full interplanetary war we would no doubt emerge victorious. But I would rather it did not come to that. A pointless and bloody war over a simple misunderstanding would be a great stain on our honour. We need to end this. Now"

"And what would you have us do?" asked Tevos "You are the Councillor for your people, not me or Morvayn"

"True" replied Faux "But you two may have more sway with my government than I do. At the end of the day I am a Turian and I follow orders. You do not answer to the Hierarchy. You can _coerce_ them into taking a more sensible approach"

"Through economic persuasion?" guessed Tevos

"And our remarkable _diplomacy_?" added Morvayn

Councillor Faux nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"If the Armali Council has to threaten an economic reprimand to listen to reason then so be it. And if that does not work then I'm sure that the Salarian Union has a great deal of information that could persuade the Hierarchy to behave politely. My people are still divided on the issue so it shouldn't take much to sway them in our favour. Just what ever you do, do it quietly, no amount of sanctions or threats would overcome Turian pride"

"I will see what we can do" nodded Tevos "I want a full report on everything that the Hierarchy has on these Humans"

"Consider it done" replied Faux quickly

Tevos stood up from the chair she had been seated in.

"One more thing, just who exactly are these people?" asks Tevos

Faux performed the Turian equivalent of a smile and pressed a few buttons on his terminal. The holographic projector displayed a being in a full combat hard-suit as designated by the display. The projection quickly got rid of all other additions and got right down to the being inside the hard-suit.

"By the Goddess" exclaimed Tevos

"Very interesting indeed" responded Morvayn as he raised a hand to his chin and the other to support his elbow.

"I thought you might say that, the similarities are startling don't you agree? Of course DNA tests have concluded that this race, though levo-amino based, has no relation to the Asari race. They are however capable of producing Biotic individuals but are not inherently Biotic." explained Faux

"I'm sure Tevos will agree, but when we heard the reports I assumed that the species was going to be large like the Krogan or possibly even the Yahg. I did not expect this. What else can you tell us?" asked Morvayn.

Tevos was circling the projection, taking note of the similarities but also of the distinct differences. Such as the fleshy cones on the side of their heads. The fur that replaced the head scalps. The different skin tone along with it's texture. But everything else was practically identical to an Asari.

"They are a bi-gendered, mammalian species. They have a very robust physiology. Physically they seem on par with Turians, they are more agile, but not as lean as Asari. They're fast but not as fast as Salarians. We believe they are stronger than your average Asari but not as flexible. We have also believe they have better stamina but are on par with Turians for endurance. A well rounded species to be sure but as for intelligence, we do not yet know." responded Faux

"Your reports seem to indicate a high level of intelligence for their relatively brief time as a space-faring species" noticed Morvayn

"Even more reason to get to work quickly then" responded Faux.

"Okay, I will see what I can get to on my end though I will need support from the Union encase the Turians do not budge." Tevos stated

"I expect Turians will have to swallow some of their pride before this is over" claimed Morvayn "I will begin preparations to assist Tevos, I just . . . want to gather more data"

"Thank you Faux, for your honesty and your loyalty to not only your own people, but to ours as well." Tevos turned and begun to leave.

She begun tapping away at her omni-tool.

_We have a lot of work to do._

**(-(||)-)**

**AN: **So let me know what you think so far. I'm sure someone will recognise similarities with this and another story known as Predestined by Eterna1Soldier. The only reason is because I personally enjoy this as a beginning as a story and in no way claim it as my creation. The little bits I added I don't mind taking credit for but the rest belongs to another artist.

Let me know what you think in the review and I will hopefully be writing to you all again soon.

General Meridius


	2. Chapter Two: Insight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of it's inherent themes, or any other theme that is present in this work of fiction that may be present in other works of fiction. This is created without the goal of financial gain.**

**AN: **The reception to the first chapter was positive so I think that means I'll give this story a go. Thank you to those who favoured and/or followed myself or this story. I'm hoping that this chapter proceeds to do well too.

Also I know that in the story description it says they become an independent sovereign nation to the Citadel races, but I recently checked the mass effect wiki and it says that the Systems Alliance is it's own sovereign nation, not ruled by the Council. I wasn't aware of this and so, I ask your opinion on this matter.

Should the Alliance still become a separate nation from the Citadel races? Or should they Join? Either is good with me but now it seems to make more sense that they would join. Access to the larger galactic market, improved relations with the other races.

The races that join the Citadel decide what agreements they sign _cough cough _The Treaty of Farixen _cough_.

Like I said, please give me your input on this matter to help me decide.

**Mass Effect: Invictus**

**(-(||)-)**

A standard galactic day later had passed since the Councillor's had met in the Turian Embassy and discovered exactly just what the Turians were up to. Preparing for an invasion of a younger races territory. The blame for the whole mess itself can only be placed upon the Hierarchy for not sending a diplomatic team and allowing the bloodshed to continue.

After Councillor Tevos left the Embassy, she had set out to inform the Republics of the conflict discreetly. Hoping to maintain the secrecy required in order to quietly force the Turians to the negotiating table with the race they had attacked unprovoked. Once she had informed her government of what had transpired, it was obvious what their response was.

The Armali Council was furious.

Earlier she had been using a Quantum Entanglement Communicator to speak to them directly and without the possibility of outside interception, unless someone accessed either end of the secure line. You would have to be a fool to attempt such a thing on Thessia and even more so on the Citadel where Asari influence was the largest in the galaxy.

Asari commando's would be all over the Embassy within minutes, clearing the area and neutralising any threat that presented itself. Fortunately, the only people who knew about this catastrophe were the three Council races and the Humans. The Council weren't going to let this information slip and the Humans have no line of communication to this side of Citadel space, or anywhere in Citadel space for that matter.

Something that the Armali Council was behaving frantically about.

They had begun preparations to bring the Turians to the negotiating table and to end this pointless war. But without a plan prepared and ready for use the Turians would no doubt proceed with their conflict, leaving the Humans on the other side of the war-zone with no way to communicate their point of view.

Many guesses had been made at that, the Human point of view. Just recently by a few Asari politicians and by many Turian scientists. A common theme between all theories however was that they are just retaliating to the strike made by the Turians. It was perhaps the most universally accepted idea but none would know the truth until the Turians ceased fire.

Councillor Tevos is sat at her desk in her office, looking at the various reports provided by Faux as promised. She had attempted several times to begin reading some of the reports but she couldn't resist her tempered impulses. It filled her with disgust what she had begun to read. Reports of Turian orbital bombardment on Shanxi, which itself is a Class-1 garden world! Such an act breaks the Citadel Conventions of which the Turians were the most strictly adhering member.

This bombardments themselves were being conducted _after _the Turians had achieved orbital supremacy. That fact alone spoke more words than most realised. Bombardments are usually conducted upon significant threats to ground forces or potential threats to orbital supremacy. The reports stated that once the Human defenders had lost the battles of attrition, which had caused a significant amount of damage to Turian forces, they changed tactics. Preferring to perform hit and run strikes against high priority targets to weaken the Turian position.

An adaptable adversary not just in combat, but also tactically.

It was not uncommon for a military to adopt tactics to benefit the situation at hand, there are plenty examples for each race upon which they swapped from their usual doctrine to get the results they desired. But the reports highlighted the remarkable little time the Humans took to swap tactics and also the extreme precision in which their hit and run tactics were performed. In her mind Tevos knew that such an enemy was a potentially serious threat to Citadel space and given what the reports were suggesting, the Humans would cause significant damage to Turian infrastructure and society before losing the projected war.

But in her heart she had a desire to ensure that such events never need to take place. Tevos looked up to see her aide Misona organising various information in a coordinated manner ready for Tevos to inspect. A brief moment later and Misona perked up grasping a Data-pad and looking perplexed more than anything.

"Councillor you may want to take a look at this" Misona said, gesturing to the data-pad in her hand.

Councillor Tevos waved her over, reserving herself for what ever information wished to present itself this time. Misona hurried over, placing the pad down on the desk in front of Tevos. What she saw next intrigued her ever more. The information in front of her seemed to hold the best theories to explain why and/or how the Humans are providing such an effective resistance for such a young species.

"_Theorem on Human Naval capability_

_From information we have pulled from various Human sources, we have begun to theorise why or how the Humans have developed this keen mindset for naval tactics. This remarkable capability they have developed must not be an inherent quality but rather experience gathered over many different occasions resulting in their current capabilities._

_Information that we have learned about the Human home-world suggests that two thirds or 66% of it's surface area is covered by large bodies of water. We have received conflicting reports stating that it has more land to cover it's surface area than bodies of water. _

_However we have quickly deduced that this may either be misdirection or possible references to another two garden worlds under their control. For instance we have realised that their home-world is known as Earth which has an atmosphere almost identical to that of Thessia and a very similar mass. The other two planets named were Venus and Mars. Venus is of Class-1 garden world capability according to the various sources of information and noted for it's practically identical quality to the Human home-world Earth. Mars on the other hand has a smaller mass compared to the other two planets and therefore falls under Class-2 for garden worlds._

_The Humans are suspected to have developed a keen mind for naval tactics through conflicts on Earth either through small scale skirmishes as we saw first hand shortly after contact or through large scale deployment with the various craft we have documented shortly after they retook Shanxi._

_We find strong references to two global conflicts on Earth that developed their naval mindset into what we have seen. But we also see references to an interplanetary conflict within their native system which now know is identified as Sol. An incredibly curious development that Palaven Command is interested in is the vessel we have recently witnessed in action in their recent push to evict us from their territory._

_The curious vessel is at least 1 km in length similar to a Dreadnought but from what we have seen during the brief engagements with them is that they possess very little offensive weaponry but do possess full defensive capabilities expected of a Dreadnought class vessel. Instead we have witnessed that the vessel itself carries large amounts of interceptors, bombers and multi-role fighters._

_These small strike craft launched in large numbers reinforce their fleets and act as force multipliers. A fleet we could engage as we have an advantage would quickly turn in their favour as they deploy these craft from a safe distance from any of our vessels. The vessel seems to act as a refuelling, re-arming and possible repair station for other craft as well._

_This vessel is dubbed the Carrier by the Humans and it's applications are astronomical in terms of naval warfare. We theorise that this vessel was first conceived on their home-world before they developed space craft, then it's applications became apparent in space combat. _

_This however does not make up the entirety of their unique abilities in naval combat. But more information on that will follow in the next report along with suggested tactics to counter effectively and proposals for possible further orbital bombardment._

_Dr. Adrian Gallus, Chief Scientist on Human Studies_

_End Report"_

"Misona prep the skycar, we heading back to the Turian Embassy" ordered Tevos with new found vigour.

_Time to set plans in motion, before events progress too far for any possible peace – Thought Tevos_

**(-(||)-)**

Councillor Tevos sat in the skycar with a hand covering her mouth slightly as she looked out the tinted window in thought. A mass of conflicted and disrupted emotions mixed within her. Fear, fear that the Turians may overstep their bounds and forcefully absorb a race into their control without provocation. Anger, anger that the Turian High Command has behaved so incredibly childish about the entire situation, pressing to settle a score with a younger race over wounded pride. She is worried that her actions may not save the Humans from the inevitable Turian response.

The Humans are like children in comparison to the Council races. Only being a space-faring species for a fraction of the time that any one of the Council races had. They are making a terrible mistake by further provoking the Turians, a mistake that may cost them their way of life. If only her government could get the chance to guide them to the better options, to mentor them on how to wield their might and influence correctly as they have done to the Elcor and Hanar.

"Are you okay Councillor?" asked Misona with genuine concern, leaning forward ever so slightly on the seat opposite Tevos.

Tevos released a heavy sigh "I'm not sure what to make of all this" she replied "First we think the Turians are preparing to wage a war against the Council and we almost fire on our long standing friends" Tevos began involuntarily to let her worry convey on to her voice "Then we learn that our ally has been waging a war against a young species who-" she fought the urge to tear up as she took a deep breath.

"Councillor, I know that your position puts _enormous_ amounts of pressure on your mind" started Misona as she began to comfort Tevos by garnering her attention "But you must not let it get to you right now, those beings that we are trying so hard to save will not survive if _you_ do not focus right now"

Tevos almost felt like she was being told off and by her aide no less who was little more than a young matron. She couldn't resist the urge to smile at that and let out a little laugh. Misona smiled back, silently assuring her mentor that she was there for her and would be for the foreseeable future.

"Misona there was a reason I picked you to be my personal aide, do you know what it was?" asked Tevos, re-posturing herself professionally.

"I don't suppose it was for my good looks?" replied Misona jokingly.

"No it wasn't that" Tevos smiled back "It wasn't for your organisational skills or your impeccable accountability. I picked you because you displayed wisdom beyond your years, which you keep reminding me about at the most unexpected times"

"Thank you, Councillor" Misona responded with a bow of her head in respect.

"You're a good assistant, maybe one day you will make an even greater Councillor" stated Tevos

"You honour me Councillor" Misona quickly and gratefully stated.

The skycar quickly descended onto the Embassy's many landing pads. Through the window Tevos could see outside the main entrance a group of reporters gathering, gaining significant attention from the C-Sec patrols that were stationed nearby. They quickly rushed to form a line to prevent the civilians access to the Embassy.

The door of the skycar lifts open to allow exit. Tevos and Misona walk along the landing pad to the nearby entrance into the Embassy, their position elevated above the ground floor where all of the reporters had gathered outside the main door.

"It appears someone has let information to slip" stated Misona with distaste as she stopped to glance at the reporters.

"Or something . . ." responded Tevos as she continued to walk on, forcing Misona to follow after her.

The two C-Sec guards stiffened as they stood to salute the Councillor. The door between them lid open to reveal it's contents. She strode inside and again she heard the guards begin to speak into their comms, no doubt alerting security of her arrival. She turned right to head down a flight of stairs to the Embassy's main lobby.

Once there she was welcomed by a familiar face.

"Councillor Tevos" said Lieutenant Felix as he saluted "I have been ordered to guide you to Councillor Faux. Please follow me" he swivelled on his feet and then begun to walk off.

Tevos begun to notice how the Blackwatch guards that were present yesterday had decreased significantly. Also that Felix was not posted outside but rather back inside where he is supposed to be. Lieutenant Felix was leading them directly back to the hidden conference room that they discovered yesterday.

"Lieutenant Felix, just how long has that conference room been hidden there?" asked Tevos

Technically as Tevos subordinate he should have answered right away. Instead she noticed him visibly struggle with the question as he lead her onwards. No doubt still struggling to choose which orders to follow.

"I'm not exactly sure Councillor, but I probably couldn't tell you if I did . . ." came the response from Felix "I'm sorry"

"Do not worry Lieutenant Felix," assured Tevos "I do not hold your actions yesterday against you. After all, each government has secrets"

They came to a stop at the end of the hidden corridor again and the door slid open revealing the conference room. Yesterday Tevos remembered the room was filled with high ranking officials from Palaven Command, who were not happy in the slightest to see herself and Councillor Morvayn at the door. Perhaps they realised their secret war could not continue discreetly any longer.

Today the room was different however, there were no high ranking Turian officials. Instead they were replaced with analysts from both the Turians and Salarians. Councillor Faux was sat in the chair at the head of the table again but this time he had Councillor Morvayn at his side. The atmosphere was a little more neutral today rather than negative.

She could see Morvayn's aide, Valern, talking about something at a distant table with another Turian. She recognised him as Councillor Faux's aide, Sparatus. Whatever they were discussing they seemed to be at odds over it.

"Ah Tevos, please come this way" beckoned Faux as he shifted his attention from the holographic display to her, then swiftly back.

Then the display caught her eye. The star chart that she briefly saw yesterday as she entered the room, only this time it hadn't been taken down to be hidden from her. She moved over to Faux and Morvayn who were discussing something that seemed so distant right now. She focused on the star system highlighted. Noticing that the designation was indeed very familiar.

_Sol System_

"You have found their home system?" asked Tevos as she turned to look at Faux

"Yes we did" said Morvayn before Faux could answer "STG has located the Human home system through the various sources provided by the Turians" Morvayn was rather proud of that fact.

"Yes and we both agree that Palaven Command must already know by now too" added Faux as he eyed Tevos with a scrutinising glare. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that mob outside?"

"Of course not, do I look like a loose maiden to you?" replied Tevos with a raised brow.

"I didn't think you would" Faux said as he stood up "Someone has a slack jaw and let slip sensitive information. If we do not pressure the Hierarchy now . . . well I think we are running out of time"

"STG has got very sensitive information Tevos, should the Republics require it" added Morvayn as they both stood there expectantly.

Tevos held their gaze for a moment or two.

"The Armali Council has given me the necessary authorization to leverage the Hierarchy" she let out a deep sigh "Get me a secure line and we can put an end to this mindless bloodshed"

"Good, now unfortunately we have been having technical problems with our QEC suite. Morvayn has brought over a few technicians to repair the problem. They should be finished within the next 15 minutes" replied Faux

"Very well, in the meantime could you bring me up to speed on the latest developments?" asked Tevos

"Yes of course." replied Morvayn as he tapped at the haptic interface's control "We were just beginning to look at them ourselves.

The holographic display seemed to zoom outwards from the Human home system to a view of the cluster it's located within. Next the display shifted to display the area where they were encountered on the edge of Turian space. The display begun to highlight in red the territory contested by both the Humans and the Turians. A white patch extended beyond that with the hypothetical territory the Humans could hold and small areas of blue that are now known to be Human held territory. Including their home system.

"Impressive isn't it?" asks Morvayn "We know that they are very new to mass effect physics, we theorise no more than two galactic standard decades at the most, yet they have proceeded to expand into a great deal of territory in that time"

"Not as large as any of our races own territory mind you but, it is extraordinary" remarked Faux.

"From the information I was given I understand that we have a new introduction to vessel types do we not?" asks Tevos

Morvayn practically jumped in joy as he looked to Tevos.

"The Carrier vessel yes, but that isn't all!" replied the Salarian Councillor, who tapped at the controls again.

This time it displayed the garden world labelled as Shanxi, with Turian fleet signatures in orbit. Immediately dozens of Human ship signatures begun to snap into existence. Several groups of Cruiser sized vessels snapped into existence screening for the Dreadnought at the heart of their formation. Tevos took note of how they were not in danger of firing upon the planet, coming from another angle as they attacked the Turians

_Either they do not want to fire upon garden worlds or possibly it is just coincidence – Thought Tevos_

At the same time, another group of Human ship signatures snapped into existence away from the battle. Two vessels of Dreadnought size at the centre of the new arrivals, surrounded by Frigate sized flotilla's. The flotilla's begun screening for the Dreadnought sized vessels immediately.

"Here is where it gets interesting" says Faux

The display stops and highlights the larger force contending with the Turian vessels for orbital supremacy. Highlighting the Dreadnought at the centre. It brought up images, descriptions and scans of the vessel.

"Watch the vessel closely" stated Morvayn

Tevos did as she was asked by her colleague, watching the vessel as the video continued at a normal pace. The vessel fired a round and Tevos watched as it slammed straight into the Turian formation, destroying a ship out right. Then it fired another, then another at a speed of only two seconds between each shot. The standard firing rate of a Turian Dreadnought.

_Astonishing that they have such technological skill_

She then read the scans and reports of the vessel . . . which left her eyes widened as she looked at her colleague's.

"I don't believe this" she said astonished, looking to Morvayn for clarification.

_The Dreadnought fires a round weighing 20 kilos at 1.3% of light speed . . . every two seconds!_

"I know, it is impressive" replied Faux "But that is not the only thing that demands our attention, take note of the other battle-group"

The display then automatically shifted to the other group of Human ships.

One of the vessels highlights as a Carrier as soon as it begins to deploy a mass of small strike craft. It then begins to highlight dozens of small . . . what could only be assumed were a type of missile, being launched from almost every ship in that grouping, heading towards the surface of the planet. It then brought up a holographic representation of what was launched by the second battle-group.

Two images popped up, with two distinct sizes and designs.

"Are these what I think they are?" asked Tevos with genuine intrigue

"They most certainly are, orbital insertion vehicles" responded Faux "Almost identical to those utilised by the Armiger Legions"

_No one but the Turians had been able to produce working orbital insertion vehicles, the capabilities of this race only seem to mount higher and higher. . . ._

"These larger pods however contain not Infantry units but something more spectacular" claimed Morvayn as he brought up another image.

"This is referred to as a Titan by Human forces" started Morvayn, the technological lust of his race becoming increasingly evident "It is a fully developed assault mech, which sometimes does not even require a pilot to operate"

_. . . and higher_

What she was looking at was a figure of similar build to the Humans but at least three times as large, an intimidating sight to behold on the battlefield, to be sure.

"I imagine that these act as force multipliers as well?" asked Tevos

Councillor Faux responded with a nod before moving to tap his omni-tool.

"If we look back at the other Dreadnought sized vessel we have one last bit of information to show you, from this battle anyway" stated Faux "We just need to progress the battle to it's near end"

The display sped up, what she saw was the Human forces advance rapidly and the Turians retreat at an exaggerated rate. But what she saw next was even more curious. As the display came to a stead, she eyed the vessel and saw it was deploying large objects from it's underside, sending slight shivers down her spine.

"Those do not hold larger vehicles do they?" she asked, fearing the answer.

"No they don't . ." answered Morvayn

"Thank the . ."

"They are firebases" stated Morvayn, his steady gaze meeting Tevos' eyes.

Tevos was visibly shaken by that remark, she looked to Faux for clarification.

"We know how you feel Councillor believe me, Palaven Command even knows how you feel" he replied "We suspect this vessel fills the role of command or even a support role"

The display continued briefly before ending abruptly. Signal lost was displayed in big red letters in place of the holographic display before it.

"That was the last moments of the 14th Fleet, the Rapid Reaction Force. The large assault force performed a campaign of rapid dominance on the remaining forces planet side, reports differ but we know that they did not last long" stated Faux with his head stooped low in shame, in the loss of life or the Turian defeat. No one knew.

"And where are there forces now?" asks Tevos

The display changed to a view of the entire region of space.

"They are slowly pushing the Turians back closer to relay 314 by each passing day. STG estimates that unless the Turians turn the tide, the Humans will be at relay 314 possibly within the next few days" stated Morvayn "Which is only making it increasingly imperative that we end this war before it spills into Citadel space."

A salarian comes running into the room.

"Councillor's" he snapped to a standard Salarian salute "The QEC suite is back online, we have begun setting up a call with Palaven Command"

"Good, we have little time to spare" replied Tevos as she gestured for the Salarian to lead on.

**(-(||)-)**

The holographic representation of Primarch Domecius quickly faded into existence in front of the three Councillor's. He was not pleased to see them . . . in the slightest. His usual attire was not replaced with his military uniform as per protocol when the Hierarchy is at war. A smart move no doubt, to remove any suspicion from distant observers.

But the Council are no longer distant observers and the public will soon be aware of the situation, leaving no one out of the loop.

The Primarch eyed each of them carefully, before fixing his gaze upon Councillor Faux.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Councillor's?" asked Domecius cautiously

"The Citadel Council has become aware of your _war _Primarch" replied Faux

The hatred behind that word did not go unnoticed by anyone present.

"The Council believes that it is time to send a peace delegation to prevent further bloodshed" stated Tevos, her posture and facial expression not betraying her emotions in the slightest.

"This _war _is not your concern Councillor, this matter is solely between the Turian Hierarchy and the Humans" came the response with well contained aggression "We acted in accordance with Citadel Law, attempting to prevent the dangerous and irresponsible activation of relay 314"

"The Hierarchy has failed to recognise the importance of the situation properly, opting for war against a species in a first contact scenario. Do you understand that this may result in the entire region becoming increasingly unstable?" asked Tevos, almost as if she was scolding a maiden

"If the conflict were to continue we would likely face increased pirate and slaver activities near our borders, or even a possible conflict with the Terminus systems" Morvayn explained "Plunging the galaxy into another galactic war"

The implications seemed to linger in the air for a few moments, allowing each individual to think about the possibilities.

Primarch Domecius seemed to consider it for a brief moment before shaking his head.

"That is why we've been pulling our reserve forces to compensate alongside the production of a few more fleets. To either cover the gaps in our defence or to replace the ships we lose" came the determined response.

"Primarch please listen to us" begged Faux, who just inherited his full attention "We have a diplomatic team ready to deploy, we can end this now."

"No more senseless violence, no more needless bloodshed, we can begin to set this whole matter aside" assured Tevos "Who knows, they may even become close allies with our races, given their military capability"

"That is what concerns me Councillor's, what if we let our guard down and they take advantage? What then when thousands upon thousands of lives are spent because of your diversion?" countered Domecius

Now however, something became clear to Councillor Tevos. It wasn't just out of wounded pride that the Turians want to settle the score. Not just the desire to do what their honour dictates. But also out of fear. The Humans had scared the Turian High Command that for the first time in millennia, their territory could be at significant risk. A young race had stood up and shook the very ground of Turian security in retaliation to a perceived threat.

Perhaps she could allay those fears somehow.

"I understand that you believe that Turian worlds are at possible risk, but if _we _do not at least try to achieve a peaceful resolution then we will never know if they are inherently hostile or just acting as any of us would" rebuked Tevos

Primarch Domecius stooped his head ever so slightly in contemplation.

"If it doesn't work then the blame would be placed upon the Council itself, not the Hierarchy. We would accept full responsibility" offered Tevos "If you do not agree to our course of action then we will be forced to place significant sanctions upon the Hierarchy for destabilising the region and firing upon a garden world, to name a few concerns"

Domecius closed his eyes.

"Please what would we tell our children?" asked Faux

A long silence filled the room as they awaited the Primarch's response. He sighed deeply and postured himself professionally, his hands placed firmly behind his back.

"It seems that under the current circumstances I have no choice but to accept your _proposal_" Domecius smiled but it wasn't a welcoming gesture between friends but more a smile you put on to your adversaries "I will make the necessary arrangements"

A great weight seemed to have been lifted off their shoulders, quite visibly the Councillor's relaxed.

"We thank you for your _cooperation"_ replied Morvayn with a sly grin.

"But if the _Humans_ provoke us once more I will not hesitate to respond in kind" warned Domecius "I believe you will be able to send your diplomatic team within the day, goodbye Councillor's"

Within moments the Primarch's holographic image faded out of existence. Within a ten minute window the moment they had been dreading for what seemed like weeks, was over. Tevos couldn't believe it.

"Looks like we will be entertaining visitors soon enough if we are lucky" claimed Tevos as she looked at her fellow Councillor's "Let's not waste any more time, send the word"

**(-(||)-)**

**AN: **So it seems that the Council will get their chance to prove that diplomacy can prevail. But will it? I hope I haven't portrayed humanity as too strong in this part. My intention was to provide the Council with some insight into the capabilities of the Systems Alliance.

Seriously though, let me know what you think of it so far in the review. Your input gives me invaluable insight. Also your opinion on the matter of council membership would be preferred.

General Meridius


	3. Chapter Three: Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of it's inherent themes, or any other theme that is present in this work of fiction that may be present in other works of fiction. This is created without the goal of financial gain.**

**AN:** Hello again everyone! First of all I would like to address the consensus on Council-membership. After a night of pondering the possible consequences and benefits for both options I have made my decision. What's that? You want to know what I chose? Well, I picke- (Points behind you) look out, there's a reaper behind you! (Runs away flailing limbs)

Now that your confused I'm going to hit you front line and centre, I'm not going to tell you. You will just have to read on to find out what my decision is. Sorry . . .

Now onto serious business. I will be showing you how the Council know that Humans are a young race in comparison to them and further information on the set-up of Human society. But one thing I would like to point out, for those who may have missed it, is that Humanity has managed to terraform both Mars and Venus. Giving the Sol system three pristine garden worlds for a single system, the very heart of Human territory in fact.

Also to clarify, I was not planning to have the Systems Alliance join so soon. I have seen this done in other fics and couldn't understand why. In canon It took them almost a decade to gain an Embassy on the Citadel and it will do here or possibly more, that is if I am actually going down that road.

I will leave you with that to hopefully keep you thinking about the possible implications.

Now, onto the story. I hope it's standards are within my current quality.

**Mass Effect: Invictus**

**(-(||)-)**

Success! It was the only thing that could be said for what the Council had managed to do by applying pressure on Primarch Domecius. As promised the Diplomatic team had clearance to travel through Turian space within the day. The Council vessel itself is currently speeding through the relay system on it's way to relay 314, as it has been for the past day. The Council agreed it prudent to take a representative from each of the Council seat races to show their interest in cooperation and their single goal of ending the war. No doubt the Humans would be cautious, but hopefully they can see to reason.

Naturally the Turian Primarch wanted his forces to hold their positions and prevent further Human advance, but under further pressure he agreed to pull them back to protect relay 314.

_A foolish move -Thought Morvayn_

Luckily though Primarch Domecius does not seem to be a fool. He ordered the deployment of space mines and various other traps, hopefully enough to delay the Human forces.

However on the possibility that the race is inherently hostile, then they have just allowed the Humans to retake large swathes of territory between their colony of Shanxi and relay 314. How long until they discover the Turians have pulled back? What if they assume that the Turians are in full retreat? Who is to say they won't take advantage. Fortunately the Turians should theoretically be able to regain their previous positions with ease due to the minefields.

Councillor Morvayn himself was opposed to the idea of giving ground, so to speak, to the Humans. It would send the wrong message if interpreted incorrectly. Surprisingly however, he was out voted by Councillor's Tevos _and_ Faux. They wanted to give the Humans some breathing room in preparation for the diplomats arrival at relay 314. Which according to current estimates they should arrive within the hour.

Morvayn at the moment has fixed his gaze upon a particular data-pad. He had seen the projections and scraps of information about exactly how long the Humans had been a space-faring race and then again how long they had been introduced to mass effect technology. But this data-pad held larger amounts of information gleamed from Human devices themselves.

After a series of separate VI suites had run through the information received they correlated it with the current translation programs and provided a final copy to the Councillor himself. Having people within STG who owe you a favour is very useful. Fortunately for the moment he could be left alone with the information, before forwarding this more precise calculation to the other two Councillor's.

The data-pad itself claimed that the Humans had been a space faring species for almost four hundred years. However, for the first half of the period they did not do much beyond reaching their native moon, Luna and sending probes to the rest of their system. The second half of that period however provides some serious insight to Human development.

The second half of their space-faring history was filled with rapid colonization throughout the Sol system. The most likely theories are that they had an over-population crisis that they just managed to alleviate in time. There are references to large scale projects through joint efforts by the various nation states on their home-world but nothing concrete. Later in this period and within the last century, the Interplanetary war that was referenced in earlier reports occurred. What could be termed as the Human equivalent of the Turian Unification Wars occurred. Mistrust and xenophobia spread amongst the colonies in Sol's outer regions.

War broke out amongst the various factions while Earth's various nation states attempted to bring peace to the whole débâcle. In an attempt to prevent societal collapse most likely. However events forced them into action, they formed a single government for their home-world, Earth. This large political body, powered by a single large industrial capacity with a newly created singular military entity begun to bring order to the peace.

The entirety of the Inner colony factions joined this Unified Human Government and begun to campaign for an end to the war, with brutal efficiency. Details are scarce as large parts of the historical information is missing due to corrupted files. But it is more or less implied that this Unified Government put an end to the various conflicts and brought peace to their society. Not long after this there is strong evidence to suggest they discovered ruins belonging to the Protheans. The exact time between the Human Unification Wars and their discovery of mass effect technology is not known as the exact end of the war isn't known nor is the exact moment of mass effect technological exposure referenced.

But the information made it increasingly clear that the Humans had been exposed within the last two standard galactic decades. A fact that still deeply intrigued the Salarian Councillor. If he was told he could be in the room with a piece of Human technology he would be ecstatic! Setting aside his almost child like excitement he could definitely see opportunities for STG to gain new, useful technologies or at least see if there is anything to be learnt from Human tech.

Which is one of the reasons he has managed to sneak several STG vessels into the region of space beyond relay 314, this of course was approved by the Primarch on the promise of sharing such technologies. Their primary objective is to remain undetected and provide a means of early warning if the Humans advance rapidly towards 314. The secondary objective was to covertly gain access first hand access to Human technology from the debris fields or otherwise. Detection is not an option.

The only concern with the plan however is that the Turians have observed Humans destroying the debris and rendering the technology into obliteration than allow it fall into an enemies hands. A sound strategy to be sure, asset denial is practised and used by all major militaries in the galaxy. The only militaries of note are those belonging to the Council seat races.

The door to his office slides open and in comes Valern with a data-pad in hand.

"Councillor, this file demands your attention" stated Valern as he placed it down in front of his superior.

Wordlessly intrigued, Morvayn turned his inquisitiveness upon the data-pad. Quickly he realised what he was looking at. Another ship classification provided by the Humans. The vessel itself looked heavily armoured and just larger than the Cruisers recently encountered. The specifications for the vessel were astonishing to say the least. It was a good thing that Valern came to him with this information.

The vessel itself looked heavily armoured with two obvious mass accelerator cannons, mounted along it's axis. The vessel was encountered recently along with several others of it's type chasing the retreating Turian forces.

_Safe to assume they know about the retreat then – Thought Morvayn_

The vessel itself is labelled Destroyer class and rightfully so. The fire power of this vessel alone has the fire-power of two Human Cruisers, with assumed sacrifices to troop carrying capacity. A ship designed solely for naval warfare. Easy to imagine what is making Palaven Command so worrisome.

"Sir I have also received word that the STG teams are in place in advanced positions beyond the Turian front line" Valern stated as he tapped at his omni-tool, checking a report "No Human forces have reached their position yet sir"

"Good" replied Morvayn as he stood up "Hopefully STG can recover something useful"

Morvayn headed over to the balcony over looking the Presidium and begun to pace around with his hands clasped behind his back, Valern in tow.

"If we are lucky then STG can make something of their ship manufacturing and construction techniques, preferably soon in the event that the war continues" stated Morvayn as he expressed his thoughts aloud to his aide. "I'm sure you've noticed that their vessels types have larger mass than any other races equivalents we have documented so far!"

The main reason that the scientists and analysts were over excited about Humanity's technological skill wasn't that they had more advanced technology. Sure there were a few things that caught attention such as their ship's armour plating. A great deal more resistant than any armour system currently in use. Their ships are constructed with bulkier hulls and somehow they have managed to compensate the additional mass with a larger element zero core for each vessel type. Or as more and more evidence comes in, they have systems or something in place which allows their element zero cores to work more efficiently.

Examples like this draw attention because they stand out.

But it isn't what really garners the majority of it. Other than those two advantages, the Turian vessels they are combating have the advantage in other departments. Such as fire-power and rate of fire. Speed is more or less evenly matched. Though the Humans kinetic barrier systems could do with some work, being unable to hold up against their Turian counterparts equivalent.

It is the fact that the Humans have achieved the level of mass effect technology that they currently hold within two decades. If Humans were around at the founding of the Citadel Council with this rate of technological advancement, the galaxy would be a drastically different place, politically and potentially environmentally.

"And in the event we have peace?" asked Valern with concern

Morvayn just stopped to look back at Valern with a sly grin.

"Then the Salarian Union could possibly have advanced ship building techniques at our disposal. Quite likely new concepts to test as evident by the Human ship classifications" stated Morvayn as a matter of factly "My dear friend"

A few moments of quiet contemplation passed unhindered as they both looked out onto the Presidium, watching the civilians from the Citadel races mingle. The tranquillity of the Presidium was legendary, if you were in a position like this.

"Sir, what do you think about the Turian involvement in this crisis?" asked Valern

"Well, in any outcome the Turians may be facing some public backlash with serious impact and not just from their own people too" came the quick response. "The most devastating development for the Hierarchy would be public distrust. It is the public who had entrusted them with their security and if it is threatened as a result of their actions over the last two months then we may be seeing a revision of the Treaty of Farixen and the ratio to peace-keeping duties"

"Surely that seems a bit, extreme?" asks Valern shocked

"Perhaps it is, but the Turians have brought it upon themselves" came the cold response from Morvayn.

The two of them fell silent for a few minutes. Processing everything that has happened over the past three days up to this point. This moment of respite was short lived however, when an Salarian C-Sec guard came bursting into the room.

"Councillor" the agent snapped to a shaky salute "Have you seen the news?" he asked in a very shaken tone.

"No I haven't" responded Morvayn "What seems to be the problem?"

Morvayn was relatively calm. The most he was expecting was a news announcement informing the public that the Hierarchy was at war with the Humans. The Salarians had suspected that next week would be when the news would be known wide-spread, hopefully after the negotiations had taken place.

The C-Sec officer, Lieutenant Gurrand, activated his omni-tool as he walked over to the large screen on the wall opposite the Councillor's desk. Morvayn and Valern both follow quickly. The screen activated, displaying the Citadel News Network and it's reporter. What he heard and saw next shattered all of his expectations for the coming days.

"_. . . .vessels belonging to an unknown faction have launched a strong offensive for orbital supremacy above the Turian colony world of Hephaestus"_ said the female Turian reporter, trying her best to remain calm and professional _"The vessels do not match any known signature in any database begging the question of just who are they, where do they come from and why are they doing this?"_

"This is highly improbable" muttered Morvayn in disbelief "How?"

"Turian reinforcements are being sent as we speak Councillor, what ever we are going to do we need to act at once!" barked Valern "Before this escalates any further!"

"Can you not see Valern? It already has" replied Morvayn as he gestured to the screen.

"_The Alien forces have begun to rapidly secure the star system in what is being described as a campaign of rapid dominance, a text-book military invasion"_ the reporter took a moment as she was passed a data-pad from off screen _"We have just received word that the Turian fleet has pulled back awaiting reinforcements as they were unable to hold out due to heavy losses"_

Morvayn snapped out of his stupor.

"Lieutenant Gurrand, lead the way to the skycar. We must decide on the next course of action before we're too late!" ordered Morvayn.

As they all hurried from the office, Morvayn managed to catch the last bit of the report.

"_. . .It is confirmed that there are at least 2 Dreadnought sized vessels in the system . . ."_

**(-(||)-)**

After the news hit the galactic extranet, the proverbial shit hit the fan. Millions upon millions of people were clamouring to find out who had perpetrated it and why. Those were Turians from a lowly populated Turian colony. The real number was numbering in the possible trillions. Almost everyone wanted to know what was going on. If they didn't then chances are they were either isolated or quite likely to be on drugs. This news was the biggest thing to hit the media in the last millennium.

To say Councillor Faux was startled would be an understatement. He was downright delirious.

"What in the name of-" said Faux as he spat out a mouthful of Turian brandy all over the desk "Sparatus get me a line to the other Councillor's now!"

To his credit, Sparatus set up the communication line to the other two Councillor's in a brief moment. Rushing to pass the line over to his Councillor.

"Councillor's are you hearing this!?" asked Faux in distress

"_Believe us Faux we only just found out, same as you" _responded Tevos _"We must act quickly or all we have worked for will be lost! I'm heading to my skycar, then to your Embassy as quick as possible" _Tevos disconnected from the call, leaving only Morvayn and Faux in the conversation.

"_I concur Councillor, we must meet at your Embassy and act with haste" _added Morvayn _"I recommend getting down to the QEC suite and setting up a line of communication with Palaven Command"_ With that Morvayn had also left the conversation.

Faux slowly put down the communicator device, still in shock over the news he was hearing.

"Sir?" asks Sparatus "Are you okay?"

Sparatus seemed so distant to Faux at the moment. Faux wasn't sure how everything had spiralled out of control so quickly. They had secured a chance to try and bring the Humans to the negotiating table. Begun researching their adversary well in order to hopefully allow the diplomats sent to act with the best of their abilities. They had struggled to ensure that the information had not escaped into the public eyes. Further profiling was required and a proper cataloguing of all major information related to the Human species. The Turian fleets had retreated, after ensuring STG vessels had been dispersed beyond the Turian front line past relay 314. They also set up a series of minefields composed of fission weapons and warp bombs, with the intent on slowing the inevitable Human advance.

Somehow the Human forces had either navigated the minefields or bypassed them altogether, managing to avoid detection by the STG forces or neutralized them on their way and then smashed through the Turian front-line sending the surviving forces into retreat. The Humans must have pursued them back to Hephaestus.

Unless, the Humans found a way around our defences. But how would they do that? The only way through to Hephaestus is through the Turian front-line. Then again this whole mess started because the 17th Expeditionary Fleet fired upon Human explorers trying to activate a dormant mass relay.

Then it clicked.

Is it possible? The Humans must have activated another mass relay, sent their forces through to catch the defenders off-guard. But what could give them the confidence to open a dormant mass relay and hope it lead behind enemy lines? Could they have been translating and correlating captured information with their own star charts just as the Turians had done? That could explain how they managed to strike with such deadly efficiency. There was only one place where he was going to find out if his theory was right.

Faux turned his attention to Sparatus who looked completely dumbstruck, awaiting orders.

"Get down to the conference room and set up that line to Palaven command!" barked Faux, his drill voice from his days in the Turian military resurfacing.

His voice worked like a charm, forcing Sparatus into action and message ahead of them.

**(-(||)-)**

Faux rushed into the conference room and noticed how both Turian and Salarian analysts were ablaze with activity. Scrambling to make sense of the situation but without any clear set of orders. Something he could remedy now at least.

"You there" said Faux as he pointed at a Turian "Bring up the galaxy map on the projector at once!"

The Turian immediately dropped whatever he was currently doing and sped over to it's controls. Tapping away with lightning speed he completed his assigned task. The projector lit up showing an over head view of the galaxy.

"Sir, the QEC is ready, Primarch Domecius is on the line" shouted Sparatus from the other side of the room.

"Get me a view of the region near relay 314, then highlight for me all of the nearby dormant mass relays we know of and await further orders" demanded Faux to the current projector operator.

Councillor Faux then turned around to be welcomed by the sight of Councillor's Tevos and Morvayn entering the room with their aide's. Who quickly darted away to assist with the intelligence gathering operations going on here.

"Councillor's with me please" he stated quickly, having no time to waste.

Faux led them over to the QEC where they were met again with the holographic representation of the Turian Primarch. The hologram itself is a red shade, like most standard Citadel Council communication devices. The Primarch did not look happy. If his behaviour from the last conversation were compared to the look he was giving the Councillor's now . . . . if looks could kill.

"I can safely assume that you have heard the news?" Domecius' tone was filled with a mixture of emotions, Faux could tell he was trying his best to remain professional.

"Yes Primarch, we have" replied Morvayn "Do we know how they managed to get past relay 314 so quickly?"

Faux would have offered his theory, but kept it in reserve as he didn't want to waste valuable time. He awaited the official report from the Primarch.

"We received no early warnings from the STG teams posted beyond the relay and we cannot contact our forces stationed beyond" The Primarch stooped his head in what could either be regret, shame or a mixture of both. "For all we know they could be decimated and our front-line destroyed along with your STG teams"

"So we have no other possible theories as to how this happened?" asked Faux, gathering the attention of the others.

"Regretfully, our intelligence is limited at the moment" answered Domecius with a harsh tone "All we know is that we received no early warnings, we cannot contact the front-line and the Humans have gained control of Hephaestus."

"From what we can tell, they haven't yet begun siege operations yet" offered Morvayn

"Yet" spat Domecius

"What is the status of the diplomatic team we had sent?" asked Tevos "Did they reach the system in time?"

"They arrived as our forces were pulling back and so we did not allow them into the middle of a contested area of space" replied Domecius. At the same time Councillor Faux' omni-tool beeped, Faux responded by sending a message back. "Is there something more important Councillor!?" asked Domecius, taking offence to the lack of attention from his Councillor.

"Actually sir, this is important" responded Faux as he tapped again at his omni-tool.

Immediately a display terminal beside them activated, displaying very concerning information. The same information was sent through the QEC to the Primarch.

"New evidence suggests that the Humans activated another dormant relay, giving themselves access to our undefended flank" continued Faux "The reason we received no warning was because they bypassed our defences altogether"

The new information sent the others into a contemplative state, the Primarch himself realising the implications of this startling news. After all, not only do they have a new front to be concerned about but until now the Humans could have easily scouted systems nearby and begun setting up forward operating bases in the space near Hephaestus. Primarch Domecius signalled over a subordinate and signalled him to relay the information to High Command.

"As we speak we are re-assessing the situation and repositioning our forces accordingly" added Domecius "Our conversation yesterday has had me thinking about our response to this entire situation"

Those words held more meaning in them than any said within the last few days. The meaning was not lost on the Council.

"I'm giving your team one chance _and_ one chance only to end this conflict before we fully commit to the invasion plan" continued Domecius. He seemed to think about his next words "This is what I managed to get Palaven Command to agree to. The diplomats force a truce here and now or we _will_ invade Human space and eliminate this threat forever!"

"Thank you Primarch Domecius, please relay our orders to them" responded Tevos quickly, tapping her omni-tool and sending the orders across the connection.

"What do you know of the Fleet strength above Hephaestus?" asked Morvayn.

Domecius picked up a data-pad out of the projector's range.

"We recorded twenty Frigates, eight Cruisers, four Destroyers, two Dreadnoughts and a single Carrier" he put the Data-pad down "It is because of the Dreadnoughts we have decided to consider your option. It is the first time in millennia that an adversary's fleet has taken a Turian system, we must consider all options on the table"

"A wise course of action Primarch" cut in Tevos "And you said that they haven't begun to invade Hephaestus yet?"

Domecius released a heavy sigh.

"Not yet they haven't, the main bulk of the enemy fleet is holding a defensive position above the planet while lighter groups are scattered throughout the system" replied the Primarch

Tevos thought about that little revelation for a moment.

"So they have taken a Turian world, set up a defensive position and not begun an invasion of the planet itself?" she asked.

"What are you getting at Councillor?" asked Morvayn

"Don't you see? It's a reversal of the initial goal the Turians attempted to achieve" she answered.

"They want to negotiate from a position of strength . . ." continued Faux.

This only seemed to serve as fuel for the Turian Primarch's anger, easily noticed by the Councillor's.

"They have a Turian colony in their possession with all of it's inhabitants at their mercy" stated Domecius as he glared at the Council "One chance, _do . . __not . . __waste . . it_"

With that the connection had been severed, leaving the Councillor's to their own devices.

**(-(||)-)**

Chaos! Absolute anarchy is what lay beyond the system they comfortably sat in at the current moment. Given orders to head out to the back end of Turian space to openly greet a seemingly violent race wasn't something that they all were looking forward to in the slightest, not after what they had just witnessed, least of all after _that _display.

Just one Galactic Standard day ago they had all received a message from their races representatives on the Council. An assignment, possible the most important one of their lives. The assignment had not only arrived with orders but also information regarding those orders and who they were going to meet. One way or another they _reluctantly_ accepted the job.

Turns out that for the past two months the Turian Hierarchy has been at war with a newly discovered species known as _Humans. _From the information they were given that wasn't classified they knew that the Humans had a strong navy and military followed by a sizeable industrial capacity to help support it. Not much could be learned about the Humans society, every Human soldier they had captured was very unwilling to share any information what so ever. The scarps they had gained was that they held values some what to the Citadel races, minus the Batarians of course. There was no evidence of slavery within Human society, or at least on the Human world of Shanxi.

Today on the day they hoped to make contact with the Humans and negotiate a cease-fire they had been caught by surprise. They planned to travel to Hephaestus and then make their way through relay 314 to the Humans. When they arrived in Hephaestus' system they were greeted by a completely unfamiliar site. The Turian fleet posted there were retreating from a hostile presence. It was the Humans and their fleet was decimating the Turian defenders.

Within moments the ship had turned around and begun to head back to the Turian fall back position. From there they learned all they needed to know by just looking at the vessels that limped away here. At least 2 Cruisers managed to drag their carcasses here with significant hull damage. It was a terrifying site to be sure, the mightiest military in the galaxy and these Humans had made one statement that will be remembered forever in Turian history.

All evidence however seems to point that the Humans may be an aggressive, or at the very least highly territorial species. Well, this is just the guess of a Turian diplomat anyway, thankfully however, he was not the only one who thought it. Though for the moment the Humans seemed to have accepted the messages and considered them. They currently hold position and await the diplomats to negotiate said cease-fire.

The Turian in question is named Jorius Windillius. He is the selected Turian diplomat for the mission to help bring a cease-fire to the conflict. He had served his time in the Turian military years ago, completing the minimal service requirement of 5 years before heading off to the civilian sector. He prides himself on being a practical Turian with a keen desire to live through this negotiation.

His friend in this matter, an Asari diplomat named Aleyna T'dina. They had been good friends for the past 5 years. A short time for an Asari, especially one who is half way through her life. 500 years of living, now that is something he could work to gain for sure. T'dina herself had served time as an Asari Commando, for about 100 years before deciding to convert to a civilian life. She had not been born into a life of luxury but rather quite poor. Her military service gave her necessary respect to proceed with less effort in the civilian sector.

Someone who he wished he had not been given the pleasure of meeting however was the Salarian diplomat for the meeting. Inoste Fredra was a Salarian born into wealth and power alright. Thought his family lineage meant he was worth his weight in whatever precious metal he fancied that day. At the very least he was worth his weight in excretion, Jorius could admit that much. He didn't know how he managed to get this assignment of all things, but he had better be good at his job or risk more Turian lives for which Jorius would repay him in kind.

He could work with this, spirits he would _have_ to make it work.

"What is taking them so long?" asked Fredra agitatedly as he crossed his arms.

"They could be doing this on purpose maybe" suggested Windillius "I mean we haven't exactly given them much time to get a diplomat out to this end of space"

"Well thought out, we could be awaiting a response for the next few days" added T'dina as she approached them from behind. "We could very well be waiting a week until they manage to get a diplomat out here"

"What ever they're doing they should be quick about it" stated Fredra

Windillius just gave a small disapproving shake of his head to T'dina. He then turned to face the Salarian.

"You _do_ realize how important these talks will be don't you? This will determine the political landscape for the next hundred years at the very least, let alone determine the fate of thousands and possibly millions of Turian and Human lives" scolded Windillius.

"You don't think I know that? My family has been at the forefront of diplomacy within the Union for centuries and I plan to uphold that legacy" spat Fredra "When we are _with_ the Humans I will be as cooperative as possible with the both of you, I understand we have a clear goal here so don't treat me like a child"

Windillius turned about and walked over to the nearest seat and rested his weight upon it.

"Don't act like one and you won't be treated like one" added Windillius.

"Children children please, can we not focus on our objective?" suggested T'dina like a mother teasing a maiden.

It seemed to work however as they both decided to give in.

"_Attention this is your Captain speaking"_ blared the ship wide intercom. _"We have just received word from the Human vessels that we have permission to approach."_

The diplomats perked up at the message, eager to meet this new and strange race.

"_In ten minutes we will be away, heading for Hephaestus. We will be heading into the Rachni nest soon so please get some rest Diplomatic Team. Fursha out"_

"Well that settles it then" said Windillius "Are we ready to make history?" he asked

The prospect of leaving a lasting mark on history took control of his thoughts for a moment. Now is the time to put in the maximum amount of effort or his name would probably be stricken from Turian history for failing to negotiate on the Hierarchy's behalf. That alone would bring great dishonour to his family, regardless if it mattered to himself it would stain his family for generations.

Ridding the thoughts from his mind he decided to leave the question unanswered as he left for his quarters.

For in a few hours he would be sat in a room with Humans, laying down the groundwork for a cease-fire or quite possibly become a prisoner. Not the first time such a thing has happened at peace negotiations, if history is anything to go by anyway.

**(-(||)-)**

**AN: **So there was the third chapter and just to clarify, we will be seeing it from the Human point of view very soon I assure you. But please do let me know what you thought of this chapter, it's merits and it's bad qualities. Constructive criticism is useful to help me improve my work and praise is well, good for the soul.

I would like you to let me know what you think about the surprise assault on Hephaestus. First of all does it sound believable? Anything else you may add in there too.

Also I would like to ask what you think I'm portraying Humanity as and how well I am doing it. Aggressive? Militaristic? Righteous? Cruel?

Do le me know so I can correct it according to my plan.

General Meridius


End file.
